The Mysterious People
by xxStarMeteorxx
Summary: Today was an ordinary day. Marinette and Adrien were doing their jobs as Ladybug and Cat Noir but what if people starts falling from the sky? (Sorry, I'm no good at summaries. This is also my first fanfic! I'm so excited!)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was having an ordinary day. She had many normal things happening. But that changed when two people fell from the sky.

It all began when Marinette heard screams. She let Tikki out of her bag. "Tikki, spots on!" She yelled hurriedly.

Tikki got absorbed into the earrings and Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Marinette rushed out to the scene. She saw that Chat Noir was already fighting the akuma. "How paw-some of you to drop in, My Lady," Chat Noir punned while winking.

Marinette did a facepalm. "Puns later, Kitty. Akuma first," Marinette yelled as she ran into action.

"I am Miss Secret, I shall reveal all your deepest secrets to the world!" the akuma's voice boomed out.

The akuma started shooting random people with her wand. Words appeared on each person saying their deepest secrets. "We better not get hit. Don't want to reveal our true identities," Marinette shouted while dodging beams of light.

"No problemo, My Lady. I got this," Cat Noir did a cartwheel dodging another beam.

But something special occurred. Suddenly, there was a bright flash from the sky. Marinette shielded her eyes and looked up. She saw two black specks fall down closer and closer to the ground. She squinted and saw that it was actually two people falling. "Chat, catch them! Hurry!" Marinette yelled, "I'll catch the boy."

Marinette used her yoyo to give her momentum and shot up towards the sky. She caught the boy and brought him to the nearest building. Chat was already waiting there with the girl sitting on the ground, looking extra pissed. "TSUBAKI, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU," the girl shouted angrily, "DO NOT PLAY WITH MY KEYS."

The girl stood up and started walking towards the door. "Whoaaa, wait," Chat called out, "You shouldn't go out. It's dangerous."

"It's no danger," the girl walked out the door.

Marinette and Chat quickly ran out to she that the girl had pulled out some assortment of golden and silver keys. The girl took a silver one and chanted, "Open! Gate of the wolf, Silver!"

She turned the key and suddenly there was a gate in front of her with a humongous wolf coming out of it. She took the key and put it in her shoulder and turned it again. She glowed a bright white light. Marinette covered her eyes and when the glow resided, there was a girl with striking white hair with wolf ears and a tail. She wore ninja like clothes without the head covered. Marinette saw that the wolf was gone. She kneeled down as if she was going to get ready for a race. Marinette watched the girl with surprise on her face.

Suddenly, there was a book and the girl was gone. Marinette looked around and spotted the girl behind the akuma. Marinette and Chat watched her with wonder. "Too slow! Can't catch me!" the girl taunted the akuma.

The akuma lunged at her but the girl was already ready for it. She materialized in front of the akuma and punched the akuma in the stomach. The akumized object broke and a jet black butterfly flew out. The girl drew a sword out of thin air. "Purify!" She shouted. Darkness came out of the butterfly and the girl sliced it. The akuma disappeared and the purified butterfly flew off. The damage returned back to normal. The girl called out, "Close, Gate of the wolf."

She returned back to normal. When the girl looked up, she saw that Marinette and Chat were standing in front of her frowning. "Well, I'm guessing you guys want an explanation," She sighed

"You better explain," Chat said seriously with his arms crossed.

Marinette thought, 'should these people be trusted or should they not….'


	2. Chapter 2 The SOng

Gomenasai, I changed Tsubaki's name into Tsubasa. I thought the name would match the plot for the future chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

The girl sighed and started talking, "My name is Ren and that idiot over there is Tsubasa."

"As you saw, we fell from the sky. My keys are my main power. They can open portals and transform me," Ren explained.

"The idiot over there," Ren said while pointing her thumb at Tsubasa, "He stole my keys and opened a portal to this world. And here we are, stuck in this world."

"Hey! I'm not a idiot," Tsubasa shouted at Ren.

"Ehhh!" Ren said raising an eyebrow, "But your grammar is wrong."

Marinette and Chat stood there silently listening to them. Chat broke the silence. "ARE YOU KITTEN ME! THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS! PAW-SOME!" he yelled.

"Hey, Ladybug," Ren called out, "Is Chat always like this?"

"I'm afraid so," Marinette responded smiling.

"Tsubaki, sing a song," Ren ordered.

"Sing? Why?" Marinette asked.

"When we sing, our powers are projected out," Ren explained, "That way we can give Hawkmoth a warning about us."

Tsubasa started singing.

 _I could never find the right way to tell you_

 _Have you noticed I've been gone?_

 _'Cause I left behind the home that you made me_

 _But I will carry it along_

 _And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_

 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_

 _And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_

 _Until you're gone_

 _When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you_

 _I know words won't be enough_

 _And they won't need to know our names or our faces_

 _But they will carry on for us_

 _And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_

 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_

 _And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_

 _Until you're gone_

 _Oh it's a long way forward, trust in me_

 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_

 _And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_

 _Until…_

Marinette gasped at the magic power she felt in the song. She looked at Chat. He seemed amazed too.

Back in his lair, Hawkmoth heard the song. "What is this magic power," He exclaimed angrily.

Hawkmoth looked around the city to find Tsubasa singing. "Finally! The power I've been looking for!" He laughed loudly, "I must have it!"

I hope you guys liked it! The song that Tsubasa sang was Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon. By the way, Ren means water lily and Tsubasa means wings. My profile pic is kinda how I imagine Ren to look like kinda not. I will do one nest week for Tsubasa.


End file.
